1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile seat, and more particularly to an improvement of an automobile seat the seat back of which can be inclined forwards with respect to the seat bottom and stored together with the seat bottom in front of the original position of the seat bottom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In multipurpose one-box cars and vans used, for example for carrying persons and goods, the seats are formed so that they can be stored in folded condition to make available large spaces for loading cargo. In general, to obtain a larger space for cargo, the seat back for supporting the back of a person is inclined forwards on the seat bottom and then the seat bottom supporting the inclined seat back is rotated forwards and stored together with the seat back so as to leave a wide space behind the seat. The automobile seat of this type is widely used. However, to fold and store the conventional automobile seat comprising the forward-rotating type seat bottom, a seat back lock for releasably locking the seat back to the seat bottom must first be released to incline the seat back forwards, and then a seat bottom lock for releasably locking the seat bottom to the floor of the car body must be released to rotate the seat bottom forwards. Namely, it is necessary to perform two lock releasing operations to incline the seat back forwards and to rotate the seat bottom forwards. Thus, the operations for folding and storing the conventional seat comprising the forward-rotating type seat bottom are very troublesome.